


My Little Brother Owns Me

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Humiliation, Incest, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Micropenis, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Terry has some secrets and when his brother finds a few out he adds a new secret to his collection
Relationships: Matt McGinnis/Terry McGinnis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

When Terry came to live full time with his mother and brother he did not know he would have someone spying on him, watching his every move as he moved through his new home, a pair of inquisitive eyes trailing over taking in the definition of his muscles and his broad shoulders.

Matt could not help but compare his young developing body to his older brother and when he saw him working out it made him tingle with unknown feelings as he watched his brother’s round ass when he did yoga, or pull ups.

It soon became apparent to Matt he had a crush on his brother, and luckily for him his brother was a hard sleeper so at night he was able to sneak in to his room and peel back his sheet to admire the bare chest of his brother, he would also grab his most recent pair of dirty boxers on his way back to his room.

Once back in his room Matt would strip naked freeing his abnormally large cock that stood at 7 inches but it looked so much larger on Matt’s thin frame. Moving to his bed Matt laid down the boxers in one hand and his cock in the other.

Raising the boxers to his nose Matt started a leisurely pace working his turgid pole as he inhaled the musk of his older brother’s underwear, his eyes closed as he dreamed of actually getting to play with Terry, getting to feel his brother stroke his cock, and to see him fully naked.

Groaning and sucking on the boxers to stay quiet, Matt’s hand sped up adding a twist at the top of his stroke to tease the sensitive cock head. Working his hand faster and abandoning holding the boxers to have his other hand join his first Matt started really pounding his fists around his cock.

His hips thrusting up in the air as his cock pulsed shooting a healthy load that rained down on his skinny heaving body, as he laid panting coming down from the intense orgasm.

Using the boxers to mop up the cum covering his flesh, Matt slid his tighty whities back on and went towards the bathroom dropping the soiled boxer’s in the hamper and cleaning himself up before heading to bed.

**Scene Break**

Of course all things must end so one night when Matt was on his way to steal another pair of his brother’s musky boxers he got a little to bold and with the dirty boxers in one hand he reached down and started groping his brother’s pecs with a look of glee on his face at the feeling of the impressive muscle.

Unknown to Matt, his brother had started to become a light sleeper having started being Batman and the training from Bruce had caused him to develop to be more aware of his surroundings. That being said, he had been aware the moment he felt someone climb into his bed, he was aware the moment that someone was moving to sit on his chest, as such when he felt a hand suddenly go and grab at his chest his eyes snapped open and he caught the sight of none other than his brother sitting on his stomach groping his chest. “Matt! The hell!”

Matt froze the dirty boxers in one hand and his other hand on his brother’s pec, a tent in his shorts.

Sitting up and throwing his brother off him, Terry couldn’t help but look down at his brother in shock. “What the hell Matt?! What are you doing in my room! Wait, are those my boxers?!” He snapped as his brother was trying to hide a pair of his boxers in behind his back. “So you  _ have  _ been stealing my boxers! I thought they kept getting lost! Why do you have them!” 

Stuttering Matt stood up trying to come up with a reason not noticing as he stood that the back of his shorts had snagged on the bottom of the dresser so as he stood his shorts stayed on the ground allowing his cock to bounce free as Matt had forgone Underwear for the night.

The moment the shorts landed on the ground, exposing that his brother was going commando, thus without anything under them it was showing off his brother’s cock. Between his brother’s legs, pointing straight up was his hard 7-inch long 4.6-inch thick cock. The hard rod was twitching and throbbing, as it was coated in a light sheen of pre from his brother having been jerking off to his musky, foul smelling boxers. Now, no one knew this but Terry had a slight weakness-well aside from his short temper and his tendency to not listen to those who were trying to give him orders-and that weakness was a weakness for well big dicks, the bigger the better, and the moment he saw them he’d want to drop to his knees and just want to have it.

As such, seeing that his brother was sporting such a...big dick had caused nearly all of Terry’s anger to vanish as his eyes were focused solely on the glistening leaking cock head.

Realizing his brother was focusing on his cock Matt decided to test it and shifted his hips making his cock swing side to side like a fat pendulum, only to watch in amazement as Terry’s eyes stayed glued to the cock.

Clearing his throat Matt said “If you do what I say you can touch it,” and focusing made his cock jump a small string of pre hitting the floor.

As much as Terry knew it was wrong, and as much as he knew he shouldn’t...he couldn’t help himself. Slowly moving, Terry moved and reached out towards his brother’s cock and grasped it, he shuddered as he felt it twitch as he closed his hand around it and he slowly moved his hand up and down, the pre that was already on it slicking up his hand causing it to glide up and down along his dick and from the tip more spilled free. At the sight of his brother’s pre, Terry licked his lips and slowly leaned forward and dragged his tongue along it letting the droplets collect on his tongue and then he swallowed them shuddering from the taste as he started licking at it as if it was a piece of candy.

Matt moaned his hands tangling themselves in his brother’s hair as his hips bucked forward forcing more of his shaft into the hot tight confines of his brother’s mouth drawing a louder moan, so loud that he lifted the musky boxers to his mouth and started chewing on them to muffle his moans as he face fucked his willing brother.

The moment it was in his mouth, Terry closed his lips around it and hummed around it. He let his tongue slide and gloss along the aching pre covered rod, humming from the taste. He closed his eyes and simply let it come to him naturally, bobbing his head back and forth all the while his brother was bucking pushing forward into his mouth when he pulled back and when he pushed forward Matt was pulling back. He ran his teeth along the thick boyhood and slid his tongue over the tip and down along the underside bobbing his head faster and faster. 

Matt’s muffled moans let Terry know his brother was close along with the rougher thrusts and hair pulling. With a grunt and hard thrust of his hips that forced his cock down Terry’s throat Matt shot his load of slimy boy cum down his brother’s gullet.

Groaning as he got to have a taste of his brothers seed, Terry closed his eyes shuddering as he felt his brother’s thick load of thick hot seed pouring right down his throat and into his stomach making him shudder as in his pj bottoms his own cock was twitching madly as he couldn’t believe how turned on he was given how normally he wasn’t this prone to getting aroused and yet this was turning him on more than anything. Once he felt his brothers flow of slimy boy seed stop he pulled off with a gasp, a small trail of his seed connecting to his lips before hs tongues licked it away 

Panting Matt stepped back his cock still rock hard as he stood before his brother who was cleaning the last traces of cum off his lips.

Terry looked at his brother’s cock, seeing that he was still hard showing that he had good staying time. Humming, he had an idea but he wasn’t sure his brother could handle it, then again there was no time like the present to get things started. “Alright.” He said as he stood up, surprising his brother who thought he was gonna attack him. Yet no, what happened was Terry lifting him up and placing his brother on his bed on his back and as he did so Terry moved to completely undress and soon stood naked before his brother. Working with the legend of Gotham himself did give Terry a nice body. He has wide shoulders with strong muscular arms and legs, a broad chest with swollen pecs with pink nipples, a set of nice abs, a tight cute slightly bubble like butt, though the most surprising thing was his brother’s cock as Terry was sporting a 3-inch long 2-inch thick cock. 

“Now just hold still Matt.” Terry said as he climbed on the bed and moved to climbing on to the bed and then moved placing his legs on either side of his brother as he moved and positioned himself over his brother’s twitching cock and let the head push between his bubble like cheeks and then pushed himself down feeling the cum and drool covered cock pop right into his ass.

Matt moaned, his hands flying to his brother’s hips as his cock was swallowed by the incredibly tight hole, it felt so hot and tight that he could barely move his hips as slowly more and more of his cock sunk into the tight passage.

Terry groaned as he felt the fullness of his brother’s cock spearing him, with a grind of his hips he let out a low moan before starting a quick pace of bounces that had his brother hitting his prostate with every other thrust and had the younger male moaning and almost drooling as he clenched his hands as tight as he could on Terry’s hips.

Smiling down at his brother, Terry chuckled as he raised himself back up and then came back down groaning as he did so. He could feel his brothers hips bucking as he rode him, feeling the sensation of his cock stretching out his inner walls and forcing them to adjust as he bounced slowly finding a rhythm with his brother and soon simply let his brother have some control as he let him hold him by his hips and bouncing him up and down. Matt’s eyes were open and he watched as his brother would come up and then fall back downward from gravity pulling him down making him squirm and quiver as he felt the fat dick push deeper inside of him, his brother's small cock and balls bouncing and flopping around as he did so.

Groaning and slamming up as hard as he could, Matt felt his nuts draw up tight as he unloaded deep in his brother’s tight clenching hole with a moan.

With the sensation of his brother’s load being shot inside of him left him shivering with delight, if there was another thing that Terry enjoyed it was the sensation of being filled both with a cock and with cum. And from what he was feeling his brother was doing both, the sheer amount of seed causing his ass to undulate around his cock and to squeeze and milk it for all it could give him. The meanwhile, Terry felt his own climax building having already been on edge before this pushed him over and he came, spurts of seed flying through the air and landing on both brothers coating their faces, necks, chest, and stomachs with Terry’s hot spunk. 

Both brother’s were left breathless, and yet feeling oddly satisfied with what happened. Neither one held any feelings of regret and they found they couldn’t care less, what they had just done felt ..incredible and amazing more so for Matt who had enjoyed having his brother ride his dick. Despite that, and despite the huge load that Matt had dumped into him Terry’s ass was still squeezing his cock which was sensitive from having experienced two climaxes. As such the moment his brother;s ass squeezed his dick he found himself pissing inside of him. His cock shaking inside of him as a wave of thick, hot piss was gushing into Terry’s ass, it was just pouring, and pouring, and pouring filling Terry up with a mixture of piss and cum that was being trapped inside of him by his brother’s cock.

Terry shuddered, feeling the sensation of the cum and piss flooding his anal passage making him shudder as he felt Matt’s stream slowly begin to tamper off and finally letting him pull off of him and moved to go and empty himself of the cocktail of piss and cum to clean himself out.

**Scene Break**

Digging in the back of his closet, Matt’s naked ass shook as he searched for something.

When he finally stood up he presented his brother an old pair of his own underwear, “Here Terry you can wear these after we give them a little something,” Matt said as he told Terry to put the underwear on and lay down.

Doing as ordered Terry laid down on his stomach the underwear fit him barely leaving nothing to the imagination and caused a decent amount of ass cleavage to be shown.

Moving so he straddled his brother’s back Matt gripped his cock and pushed into the gap between Terry’s ass cheeks and groaned as he started hotdogging his older brother grinding against him as he worked towards his third orgasm of the night.

Terry groaned his own cock rubbing on the floor as his brother humped his ass. Pleasure filled both brothers as they moaned in unison before both shot their loads in the tight underwear.

The combined loads filled the tight fabric spreading over Terry’s skin as Matt panted and pulled his soft cock out of the underwear before smacking them with a wet SQUELCH and saying “Go ahead and get dressed we need to go to the mall later,”

**Scene Break**

Matt smirked his foot coming up under the table unnoticed by their mom and pushing against Terry’s crotch causing the older teen to wriggle as the pressure and sensation of cum sliding over his skin and slowly driving him mad combined with the tightness of the underwear making it a unique and new experience a blush settling on his cheeks as he looked at Matt who just gave a wink.


	2. the start of a weekend alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone got a new Discord Server for personal connecting, Voting on Polls on which fics get posted, and even update polls   
> Link if you have discord-https://discord.gg/GEDzSg4mGC  
> Link if you do not have Discord-https://discord.gg/ER7cxqBhNF

Tonight was hellish, no scratch that it wasn’t just hellish it was just downright annoying. Patrol had started off normal enough, and then it got worse as a group of spliced thugs decided that they wanted to try to commit multiple robberies in a singe night forcing him to go from pace to place, fight multiple different spliced thugs ranging from spiders, to snakes, lions, tigers, a literal freaking minotaur of all things, and even a fucking land shark. That wasn’t all, as it seemed they had been working in tandem with the thugs so he wasn’t only fighting against a literal heard of animals but quite literal a freaking circus, he had never wanted to be so done with this night as much as he was now, even then it came down to a final fight with none other than a joker who had gotten spliced and became, much to his shock and Bruce’s amusement a freaking Gryphon of all things. 

Never in all of his life did Terry think he would be fighting against a creature that was straight up out of a fairy tail nor did he think that he was gonna end up having to explain to Commissioner Gordon just why there was a Gryphon now hanging from the logo of a fried food restaurant. Outside of that, this night felt as if it was going to go on forever and when Bruce told him he could take the night off and get some rest -and more importantly a shower, because fighting multiple spliced humans who were animals tended to cause one to sweat even more so when dealing with a whole lot of fur. 

As soon as he got back to the Cave, he made sure he had all his stuff, made sure Ace was feed, and he had set the scanner to let him know if anything else would happen before telling Bruce he’d -hopefully-see him tomorrow and not later on that night before heading home for some rest and to get cleaned up. 

**~Scene Break~**

Though unknown to Terry-or rather he had forgotten-his mother had left the previous night on a business trip and wouldn’t be back for a couple of days. As such, she had left both him and his brother money so that they could pay for food and the necessities of the next few days.

The second she left Matt had stripped down naked and went to play videogames in his brother’s room waiting on him to return from his job with old man Wayne.

Walking in, Terry looked around the darkened living room stopping to see a note from his mom for him and his brother to be good while she was out of town and he gulped knowing Matt was going to abuse the time they were alone. ‘ _ Somehow, I am not even surprised by this. I know I should be but at the same time…’ _ Sighing Terry made his way to his room thinking his brother was asleep only to stop at the door, eyes locking onto his brother’s prodigious length, as he sat naked playing video games. “Why am I not even surprised that you’re already naked.” 

“Because you are just as Eager,” Matt shot back a cocky grin gracing his face as he paused the game and reached down to give his cock a wag, his grin growing larger as Terry’s eyes followed the movement.

Terry sighed as he snorted as the corners of his mouth pulled upwards into a smile as he set his bag down and moved to start stripping off his own clothes. “Oh well, might as well get comfortable.” Stripping off his clothes Terry showed that working with the legend of Gotham himself did give Terry a nice body. He has wide shoulders with strong muscular arms and legs, a broad chest with swollen pecs with pink nipples, a set of nice abs, a tight cute butt, and above all else his 3-inch long twitching member with his ping pong size balls. “Not like we don't have time to do all that we want after all.”

**~Scene Break~**

Terry moaned his tongue working his little brother’s hole while he continued playing his game, Terry was laid on his back his feet at the head of the bed while his head was at the edge with his little brother sitting on his mouth. It had just been something to try, plus it was the place where some of his brother’s own scent was at its strongest and honestly he loved it and so too did his brother. Matt couldn’t help by arch his back, instinctively trying to get more of the wonderful pleasure. Terry's tongue had pierced his hole, jabbing wildly at first, reaching deeper than he thought possible before it started moving with purpose. Stroking along areas that sent a shiver through him, another moan of pleasure as he arched further. He could feel his cock throbbing wildly as Terry continued to worship his hole. 

Terry was into his job, his own small cock aching in the cool air of the room as he reached up and started groping Matt’s ass before his hands moved to the huge cock and nuts that covered his face. “You really, nnnngh like playing with my cock don't you Terry?” Matt asked through his own moans, face flushed from the vibrations traveling through his tight virginal entrance. “Then again, who can blame you? I mean, look at your own it's the kind of thing you’d expect from someone my age or even younger than me.” Given his position, Matt was able to look directly back at his brother’s cock from where he was sitting on his face, and as he did he was suddenly struck with an idea as he rotated his entire body moaning at the drag of Terry’s tongue from the action and brought his feet up and then moved them down stretching his legs down and used his feet to toy with his brothers dick. 

Terry moaned his body clenching as his hips thrust into the soft soles of his brother’s feet, the muscles in his abdomen becoming taunt as his body was washed over by the pleasure.

“Ah, you are enjoying it after all. To think that this tiny little, itty, bittie, baby dick belongs to my brother of all people.” Snickered Matt, toes curling and gripping the head of his dick, releasing it before tapping his dick between his feet and started pumping and squeezing the shaft moving his feet from side to side and watching as Terry’s cock twitched and throbbed spitting out pre all over his feet.

Unable to hold back Terry moaned out as his cock started spurting his load all over Matt’s feet coating them in his cum. Despite having a small cock, his load was enough to cover Matt’s toes in his thick spunk, making his brother laugh and snicker as he smeared the cum along his brother's legs. “Wow, just the smell, and taste of my ass was enough to get you excited and then my feet were enough to cause you to blow, talk about no holding back whatsoever huh~?” He snickered looking over his shoulder and down at his brother’s face. “But I bet it felt good regardless~”

Letting his tongue go lax, Terry panted as he came down from his orgasm, his head swimming from pleasure. Suddenly he found himself looking up at his brother, as Matt was before him his cock pressed right against his lips. “Wha?”

“What? You think you're gonna be the only one who gets to blow.” Smirked Matt as his hands gripped Terry’s pecs. “Because now it's my turn!” He shuddered, groaning as he felt the warm wetness of his brother’s mouth wrapped around his dick. Pressing Terry's pecs together tighter, his thumbs now pressing on his nipples, he started to rub the perky buds. He could feel Terry’ moaning around his dick, sending vibrations up his cock, blushing as he did. Matt shuddered as he started off slow but his hips started moving faster and faster.

Terry groaned as his throat was fucked by his brother, saliva frothing up from the rough thrusts as he gurgled deep in the back of his throat. 

Matt was shaking as he continued to pump his cock into his brother's mouth, thrust growing more and more erratic as they did, Terry himself was sucking on the head when it was in his mouth. Matt’s thumbs were playing with his nipples, teasing, pressing down on them and squeezing them as he rolled them around, thick spurts of pre shooting into his mouth covering his tongue as Matt grew closer and closer to his release. It was all proving to be just too much for him, his balls pulsing and his cock twitching before he with a low grunt/moan of pleasure he came and he came hard.


End file.
